The Verge to the Apocalypse
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: AU: It seems like the earth is fading away, but that's because it is. They're the only ones left. They have to save the world before it's gone. Will they find love along this adventure? Jiley COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Miley's POV

I knew it was odd when I got on the bus and I was the only kid there. Looking back, there weren't any cars on the road either. The bus stopped at school and no one was there. I was getting off the bus, but I decided to ask the bus driver if he knew anything about this. I turned around, but he just… disappeared. It was just me and the bus.

This probably doesn't make sense; let me explain how this happened. It all started yesterday…

A/N: I know that it's short, but it was intended to be. It's based off an assignment we had in language arts. I thought it would be cool to make a Hannah Montana version. If you like the idea, and want me to continue, please review.


	2. It All Started Yesterday

Chapter 1: It All Started Yesterday

Yesterday was like any other day. I rode the bus to school, got off, and went into school. As I was heading to my locker, I past Jake Ryan and his group of fan girls without giving him any acknowledgment. He was a decent person, but his seemed obnoxious. He took advantage of all the attention he gets for being a star, which to me makes him look stuck up.

"Hey loser," Amber rudely said to me. I ignored her and went to my locker. I was putting in my combination, when Oliver and Lilly came over.

"Hi Miley," they greeted me.

"Hey guys," I reply as I open my locker and turn around. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Lilly said. "We're heading to first period."

Lilly and Oliver have almost all their classes together, including first period. It sometimes makes me feel like a third wheel. Even if they claim to be "just friends."

"Well, see ya later Miles," Oliver said.

"Bye Miley," Lilly add as they walk away. I pulled out my textbooks and the first bell rang.

"Hey Miley," an unexpected Jake Ryan came to me. Surprisingly enough, instead of a large group of girls surrounding him, there was none.

"Hey Jake," I replied. "We haven't talked in awhile."

"Yeah, I know… weird," Jake says shifting uncomfortably. Truthfully, I don't think we've talked since he got together with Rachel. I heard he broke up with her not too long ago.

"Are you ready to go to class?" he asks while looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," I reply and close my locker. Oddly enough, we have all our classes together. As we were walking down the hall, the late bell rang.

"Oh great," I say sarcastically. Mr. Gordon was strict on tardiness. When we got to class, he turned to us.

"Stewart, Ryan, detention after school," he said.

After school, Jake and me walked to the detention room together. We never spend this much time with each other.

"Hello students, I am Ms. Zerroni," the teacher said. I took a seat at a desk and Jake sat behind me. This room was creepy; Ms. Zerroni's desk had a crystal ball on it! After a few minutes, it turned out that Jake and me were the only students in detention. After a while, we only had 2 minutes left.

"Ms. Stewart, Mr. Ryan, I have to warn to about tomorrow… the beginning of the apocalypse," Ms. Zerroni said. Jake and me stared at her like she was crazy. If only we had known…

"I have seen great things from you 2," she said while putting her hand on that crystal ball.

"I think it's time for us to be dismissed," Jake said standing up. He grabbed my wrist and walked me out of the room.

"That lady's crazy," Jake said when we got down the hall.

"Yeah," I agreed. We got out of school and I started heading towards the end of campus, Jake followed.

"You're walking home?" he asked.

"No, but I missed my bus, so I have to walk."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure, if it's not a problem," I said.

"Not at all," he said. We walked over to his limo and got in. I gave him the directions to my house. When we got to my house, Jake opened the limo's door and helped me out.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"It's no problem, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said. I went inside the house. 'I'm starting to like this new side off Jake' I thought. What I hadn't thought of, is what Ms. Zerroni said. It would have been helpful…


	3. Getting to School

Chapter 2: Getting to School

Miley's POV

When I woke up this morning, nobody was home. I know Jackson probably went to school early and I'm guessing dad went to a Hannah meeting or something. I got ready and walked to the bus stop. On the bus, I was the only kid there. It got kind of scary when there weren't any cars on the road. When the bus got to the school, no kids were in the front. I got up to ask the bus driver if he knew anything about this.

"Excuse me, sir-," I began, only to see that he had disappeared. I was about to get out of the bus when the doors close. I was trapped inside the bus. So here I am, stuck inside a bus.

"Ugh!" I scream as the bus jerked forward and stopped quickly, causing me to fall.

I went over to the driver's seat and tried to press the button that opens the doors, but it wouldn't work. I threw my head back against the seat in frustration. I noticed an emergency exit on the roof of bus, so I climbed on top of the seat and unlocked the emergency exit. Then I took off my backpack and threw it out the exit. I put my arms up, grabbing on to the exit and pulled myself out through the exit. I was exposed to the deserted area. I got up and grabbed my bag. As a huge gust of wind blew, I felt myself slipping off the roof of the bus.

Jake's POV

I woke up this morning to an empty mansion, which was usual. I'm an only child with parents who are always busy. I got dressed and ready, then went outside and waited for my limo. Strangely, it didn't come, so I decided to walk to school; it wasn't to far away. On the way there, I thought about Miley. I wish she would give me a change to show her that I'm really not a bad guy. I noticed that there weren't any cars on the road. As I approached school, I noticed no one was there. Then I saw Miley on top off a bus, she's the only person I've seen today. I walked toward her; she hadn't noticed me yet. A big gust of wind blew when I was close to the bus and I saw Miley slipping off the bus.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she fell.

I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Her facial expression was funny. Her eyes were squinted and her fists were clenched as if she was expecting to fall. It felt so right having her in my arms, too bad she jumped right out of them when she opened her eyes.

"Thanks," Miley said. She was blushing a bit.

"No problem. What happened?"

"I was getting off the bus, but I turn around to ask the driver a question and he disappeared. Then the doors closed and I had to take the emergency exit," Miley said.

"Wow," I answered amazed.

"Where is everybody?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, it seems like we're the only ones here," I replied. Then the realization hit us.

"No…" she said.

"It couldn't be…" I said thinking the same thing.

"She was telling… the truth?" she asked.

"Maybe she's still here!" we say in unison and started running to the school building. She, being Ms. Zerroni.

Regular POV

When they got inside, they went to the detention room. As Jake and Miley walked into the room, Ms. Zerroni noticed their presence.

"I thought you'd be back," she said to them.

"Is what you said yesterday true?" Miley asked.

"Yes, it is completely true," Ms. Zerroni replied.

"The… apocalypse?" Jake said disbelieving his own words.

"Yes, the apocalypse," Ms. Zerroni answered.

"Then why are you still here… why are we still here?" Miley asked.

"I am here because of this," Ms. Zerroni held up a strange necklace. "But sadly my time will be up in about…" she looked at her watch. "…Five minutes, so let me get to the point. You have to follow this map," she said while handing Miley an old map. "And find what is ending the world before it's too late."

"How do you have a map?" Jake asked confused.

"Prophecy," Ms. Zerroni answered simply while placing her hand on a rather large book that was on her desk.

"Why us?" Miley asked Ms. Zerroni.

"That, I don't know," she replied and faded away.

"So now what?" Jake asked Miley. Them: supposable being the only people on the planet.


	4. From School to a Cliff

Chapter 3: From School to a Cliff

"So now what?" Jake asked Miley. Them: supposable being the only people on the planet.

"I don't know, I guess we follow the map," she said as they exited the school.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed while pointing to the sky.

"What is it?" Miley asked, looking for what Jake was pointing at. "Whoa." There was a small black spot in the sky that was slowly growing larger and larger. "We better hurry."

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

"So we go that way, into the forest?" Miley asked confused.

"I think so…" Jake said while looking at the map. He was equally confused.

They walked into the forest and went in the direction of the map, which was straight. The forest was old and always deserted. Most trees were very tall, but some were different. Occasionally they would pass a tree that had fallen. All of the animals had disappeared with the people. They kept going until they got to a tree, which had fallen in the way of their path. Jake climbed over it first.

"Here," Jake offered his hand to Miley, who took it. He helped her over.

"Thanks," she said and they continued for another hour. The sun was fully up now, but with the small black spot it was slightly darker. Soon, they were out walking out of the forest.

"Whoa!" Miley shouts as she trips forward.

"Are you ok?" Jake asks while helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks," Miley replies. "I just tripped over… rope?" she asked, confusedly staring at a bunch of thick rope.

"Weird," Jake replies. They look back in the direction that they were supposed to go and see a cliff.

"So what do we do now? The map says that we keep going straight," Miley said.

"I don't know…" Jake said as he slowly and carefully approached the cliff. "Ahh!" he screamed as the edge he was standing on crumbled and fell, leaving him hanging on the edge of the cliff.

"Jake!!!" Miley yells in panic. She ran over to the edge and got on her knees, grabbing his left hand, which was trying to get a hold of something. His right hand had a grip on the cliff and his legs were dangling in the air.

"Don't let me fall!" he pleaded to her.

"I won't!" she cried and pulled his hand, which helped Jake's feet find sturdy rock to push against.

He was able to get up with Miley's help. They crawled away from the cliff.

"Thanks," he breath out, now laying his back against the ground.

"Your welcome," Miley replied and laid next to Jake.

"What are we going to do now? We're supposed to go straight, but there's a cliff," Miley says.

They thought in silence for a moment. Jake looked at the large amount of rope, then back at Miley.

"Hey Miles, have you ever gone mountain climbing?"


	5. Mountain Climbing

Chapter 4: Mountain Climbing

"Hey Miles, have you ever gone mountain climbing?" Jake asks and stands up

"Huh? Oh no, I am not mountain climbing. I'm afraid of heights!" Miley shouts while jumping up.

"Okay then, we can just sit here and watch the world end," Jake replied simply and sat down without a care.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Jake said, getting up and grabbing one of the ropes ends. He pulled it towards a large tree. As he did this, the pile of rope unraveled.

Miley followed him over to the tree. When he tied the knot, she said, "I hope you tied it good cause I rather not fall and die."

"Yes Miley, I want us to fall and die," Jake replied sarcastically. "Now come on, help me get the rest of this rope of the cliff.

They worked together and pushed it off the cliff and watched it fall all the way down, which took a little awhile. "Lets go," Jake said, grabbing a piece of rope.

"Uhh…" Miley hesitated.

"Miley, remember, we don't have much of a choice," Jake reminded her.

"I know, I know," she said before walking over to him and grabbing the rope.

"I'll go first," Jake said and started climbing down with his hands on the rope and his feet against the mountain.

Miley followed slowly, doing the same thing. They were moving in silence, Jake moving fast and Miley was trying to keep up, but wasn't doing a good job of it. She put her foot on a rock. As she shifted her weight, the rock broke off from the mountain, which wasn't something she expected to happen. She screamed as she began to fall, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst. Her eyes opened when Jake grabbed her wrist with his hand that wasn't holding on to the rope. Their eyes connected as they stared at each other intensively.

"Thanks," she managed to choke out after a minute.

"No problem," he replied and helped Miley back above him. They went the rest of the climb in silence.

"Well, mountain climbing was easy," Jake joked when they got down.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Miley replied sarcastically.

Now, they were in a grassy area with nothing much in it. It was sunset and the black spot in the sky seemed as big as how the moon appears.

"Do we keep going?" Jake asked Miley.

"No, it's getting dark, we should stop for today and keep going tomorrow," she answered.

"Alright. What are going to eat?"

"I don't know. We'll find something to eat tomorrow. Right now, I just want some sleep," Miley said and laid down on the grass.

"Fine," Jake agreed a laid a little farther from Miley.

Then next morning was sunny. Miley stretched when she awoke, noticing that Jake was still asleep. At the beginning, she thought he was a decent guy. When he had saved her yesterday and their eyes connected, she felt a spark and she loved it. Did she love him?

"Morning," Jake greeted her, which tore her from her thoughts.

"Morning," she repeated.

He yawned, "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay," Miley agreed. Jake pulled the map out of his pocket and they continued in the direction of it. They stopped about an hour later when they got next to a river.

"Oh, great!" Miley says.

"We have to swim across," Jake said. They swam across the wide river.

Luckily, the current wasn't too strong. They got out the other side soak. They walked another hour to find a deserted town.

A/N: Thanks, He Breaks My Heart Everytime for the idea


	6. Walmart

Chapter 5: Walmart

"Civilization!" Jake yells dramatically.

"Come on!" Miley shouts and grabs his hand, and started running towards the small town.

The first thing in the town was a huge Walmart. To Jake and Miley's surprise, it was open. Everything was on; there just weren't any people.

"Awesome," Miley says and they both make a dash for the food section. Jake goes for the deli, while Miley goes into one of the aisles.

A Few Minutes Later

Miley walks over to the deli with a bag of cheetos at hand. She walks behind Jake, who hadn't noticed her yet.

"My precious sub, I missed you so much," Jake says while petting his newly created masterpiece.

"My precious?" Miley smirks as Jake jumps at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah well…" he begins.

"Safe it," she says before stuffing a puffy cheeto in her mouth. "Let's put from food in a back pack and get going."

They get a bag and go through the food aisles.

"Whipped cream?" Jake asks Miley.

"Hmm, I don't know," she says before getting a can and spraying it in his face.

"Hey!" he exclaims. Miley just smiles and puts the can in the bag. She looks at Jake, who had gotten most of cream off.

"You missed a spot," she says and wiped her finger across his cheek, getting the whipped cream off and eating it.

They left the store when they finished grabbing what they needed.

"Isn't this stealing?" Miley asked.

"Technically no. I mean think about it, we are saving the world and all they have to do is simply supply us with some food."

"True," she agreed. They walked for another hour. It was the afternoon, but the black spot covered half the sky. They were growing tired of walking.

"Are we almost there yet?" Miley asked.

"Actually…" Jake said, looking at his map. "We are here."

The earth began to shake.


	7. Skeleton Armies

Chapter 6

The earth began to shake.

Quickly, as a reflex, Miley hugged herself to Jake so they wouldn't get separated from each other.

"AHH!" they both screamed as the force of the earthquake brung them down to ground.

They release from the hugged and look at their surroundings. The black spot covered half the sky. The other half of the sky was dark gray so it looked like a hurricane was about to hit. The wind was blowing strong. Miley grabbed on to Jake's hand as the earth began to tremble yet again.

"I think we are too late," Miley says loudly over the rumbling earth.

"Me too," Jake says equally as loud.

Armies of skeletons were marching towards them with swords at hand. They were coming by the thousands.

"Miley, I want you to know that-," Jake began, but was cut short because those armies of skeletons were now surrounding them.

"That what Jake?" Miley asked.

"That-," he said while two skeletons came and each grabbed on to one his arms. "That I love you!" Jake yelled as the skeletons dragged him way with more to follow.

"I love you too Jake," Miley cried.

She tried to take his hand, but as soon as she touched it, a sword was pointing at her, inches away from her face. They skeletons continued to dragged Jake forward. Miley was frozen in fear as the skeleton pointed the sword at her. Tears pored from her face while she watched Jake be taken away from her and she could not do anything about it. When she couldn't see him anymore, the skeleton lowered its sword. One of them took Miley's newly possessed bag way from her, only but one cookie spilled out. Luckily, the skeletons didn't notice. Miley quickly put it in her pocket.

"You are coming this way," a skeleton said. Miley was a bit shocked because none of them have said anything before. It seemed that the few minutes that Jake has been gone; the world had been in mute.

She just nodded silently and followed the group. She knew if she didn't listen to them, they could slather her in a second. They took her to a large old looking building. Turns out that it was a dungeon. They threw her in one of the cells and locked it. Then they all left they building, leaving Miley alone. The cells were made of cement brick. There was a small window in the cell, but it had metal bars, just like it's entrance. There was a dog-like zombie creature patrolling the hall. The zombie dog had a large ring in its mouth. Keys were hanging on the ring. Miley remember that she still had that cookie in her pocket. She pulled it out and broke it in half. She put half back in her pocket and stuck her hand out between the bars and waved the cookie around to get the dog's attention.

"Good dog," Miley called as the dog trotted down the hall. It dropped the keys and grabbed the cookie. Miley quickly grabbed the key set and pulled her hand back in cell. When she found her cell's key, she locked the cell and carefully looked around. There weren't any skeletons, so she quietly snuck out.

"Ouch!" Jake yelled as skeletons threw him in a cell identical to Miley's and locked it. They left Jake locked in his cell alone. The skeletons marched out of the dungeon, going somewhere else.

Miley crawled into a crack in earth. It was about 4 feet deep and wide enough for her to fit in. She was hidden from the skeletons that were all marching into a building between the two dungeons. As soon as all skeletons were in the building, she got out of the crack and ran towards the other dungeon, which she was guessing was the one Jake was in.


	8. Dungeons and Weapons

Chapter 7: Dungeons and Weapons

As soon as all skeletons were in the building, she got out of the crack and ran towards the other dungeon, which she was guessing was the one that Jake was in.

The entrance of the dungeon was deserted. Miley quietly walked down the hall, finding an identical zombie dog with a set of keys.

"Miley?"

"Jake!" she shouted as she turned and saw him in a cell.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to get you out of there," she answered.

"How will you do that?"

"Like this," she pulled out the other half of cookie from her pocket and waved it at the dog.

He eagerly dropped the key set and took the cookie half. Miley grabbed the key set and tried putting a few different keys in the lock before the correct key unlocked it. When she opened the cell, she was pulled into a hug.

"This place creeps me out. What are we supposed to do?" Jake asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't know, but I did see all the skeletons go into a building earlier…"

"Let's go there then."

"WHAT!" Miley shrieked.

"Miley! Shh," Jake tried to get her to calm down.

"Are you crazy? They will kill us!" she continued.

"No, not if we fight back."

"How would we do that?"

"I saw them go in this room were they keep their weapons, follow me," Jake said and took her hand.

He led her down the hall to a door, which was locked. When Miley found the right key, she unlocked it and opened the door to the room. Jake went in first, still holding Miley's hand. The room's only light was from the barred windows, and it wasn't exactly bright outside. They walked over to a rack holding the swords. Jake let go of Miley's hand and grabbed a sword.

"Here," he handed it to her and took one for himself.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Miley asked, taking the sword from him.

"Think of it this way, we can stay with the world like this until it ends, or we could go over there and at least try."

They walk over to the building and opened the doors to it. The army of skeletons turned their attention towards them. Like it was planned, they all raised their swords at the same time.

"I'm starting think this was a bad idea," Jake says as the army roars and runs towards them.

"Ya think?" Miley asks sarcastically and raises her sword. Jake does the same.

Surprisingly, it was an easy fight for Jake and Miley. All they had to do was slash the skeletons with their sword and they would collapse into a pile of dusty bones. When about half the population of skeletons was gone, Jake and Miley had their own little conversation, still fighting of course.

"How ya holding up?" Jake asked while knocking off a skeletons head.

"Good, you?" Miley asked while slashing two skeletons at once.

"Good," he replied.

Soon, all the skeletons were just piles of bones. Miley and Jake were panting as they heard slow clapping. They turned and someone in a black cloak. They couldn't see the face because a hood covered it. Who ever it was, was sitting in a throne.

"Nice try," said his deep voice.


	9. Cloaked Mayan

Chapter 8: Cloaked Mayan

"Nice try," said his deep voice. He got off his throne.

As he stood up, the earth shook, making Jake and Miley fall. In a blink of an eye, he had made it over to them and pulled Miley up by her wrist using only one hand. He snapped his fingers of his free hand and a skeleton came over. The skeleton had a long piece of rope. The cloaked man tied Miley's wrist together and threw the remainder of the rope over a pipe that was built in sideways near the ceiling. He easily pulled the rope so Miley was about four feet in the air.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Hey!" Jake yelled angrily at the cloaked man.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the man asked in a superior voice.

"No," Jake stated.

"I am a Mayan," he said.

"Huh?" Jake asked confused.

"The Mayans are an ancient civilization," Miley said to Jake as she dangled in the air. "But that doesn't make sense because the Mayan civilization has been extinct for hundreds of years."

"That's were the prophecy comes in," the man said. "The Mayans predicted when the world would end and I've here to make sure it happens soon."

"May I ask, WHY I am I tied up here?!" Miley asked.

"You two are supposed to save the world. You're getting in the way of the Apocalypse, so you die."

"You're going to kill me?" Miley asked.

"No," the man said and pointed to Jake. "He is."

"W-what?" Miley stutters.

"Here," the Mayan said, ignoring Miley's question and handing Jake his sword.

The man turned around leaving, when Jake came up to him and slashed him with the sword. The man didn't even turn around; he just said, "You can't kill what's already dead." He snapped his fingers and left.

When hearing the man's fingers snap, the dusty bones that covered the ground, reformed into skeletons. They all grabbed their swords and surround Jake and Miley, waiting for Jake to kill Miley, who was tied by her wrist and hanging in the air. Jake held up his sword and Miley closed her eyes. Jake jumped up and slashed with his sword. The rope cut and Miley fell to the ground. Jake started making his way through, fighting the skeletons yet again. Miley undid the rope on her wrist and picked up a sword near a pile of bones and helped Jake. When all the skeletons were bones again. Jake and Miley ran out of the building and keep running until the building wasn't in sight. The area was grassy; there were a few cracks in the ground from the earthquake. The sky was as dark as earlier. They both collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Did you seriously think that I was gonna kill you back there?" Jake asked.

"No, good acting though, right?" said Miley.

"Yeah…" Jake said.

"Can I see the map?" Miley asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Jake said and pulled it out of his pocket. "But it's only of the United States."

Miley took it and unfolded it. "Uh, Jake, this is from Pangea!"

"Huh?"

"When the land on earth was all one piece."

"How can someone make a map during then?" asked Jake.

"I don't know… prophecy?" Miley replied.

"Probably," said Jake.

"Hey what's this?" Miley asks Jake showing him the back of the map. There was some writing on it.

"I don't know…" he says, looking at the writing.

_Black Spot Vacuum_

_Proven on April 24, 1578_

_Dig 5 feet under X on the map. You need a hand full of this dirt. When the Apocalypse rain comes, make sure that the dirt gets wet. The rest will happen on its own._

"I'm starting to think that the Apocalypse almost happened before," Miley says.


	10. Apocalypse Rain

Chapter 9: Apocalypse Rain

"I'm starting to think that the Apocalypse almost happened before," Miley says.

"Me too…" Jake agrees.

"Well, I'm guessing that we should hurry up and get to the X on the map before it rains, whenever that is," says Miley.

"Alright, let's go," Jake says and they stand up. He starts looking at the map and walking.

"Oh no, you don't!" Miley says and snatches the map from Jake. You can't tell a map of pangea from a map of the U.S.

"Hey, I didn't know," says Jake.

"Ugh, fine, you lead the way, but if we get lost and don't get to the X, it's your fault," Miley says and hands him the map. "Let's hurry up."

"If you says so," he says and starts running.

"Oh, come on!" Miley complains before running after him. "Jake!"

"Wha-," he stops and turns around to ask, but is cut off when Miley trips on top of him.

It seemed like they were frozen in that position just staring at each other. That is, until Miley lowered her lips to Jake's. A moment later, they both pulled way, breathing heavily.

"I think we should get going," Miley says while quickly getting off Jake.

"Yeah, let's go," Jake said and got up.

After about an hour of walking, they stopped in the middle of the plain. Most objects had begun to disappear, so now there weren't many trees. It was dark because about 75 percent of the sky was black and the rest was gray.

"We are here," Jake said.

"Okay…now what?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, I guess we dig."

"With our hands?" Miley asked again.

"Yep."

After another hour, both of them were in the newly made hole.

"How deep do you think it is?" Jake asked.

"Well, I have to stand on my tip toes to see outside the hole, so… I'm guessing about 5 feet.

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Jake. He picked up Miley and got her out. Then Miley helped him out, in Jake's hand was dirt. When they were both out, they sat beside the hole.

"This prophecy is extremely weird," said Miley.

"I'll agree with that," said Jake. After a minute of silence, he spoke up again. "About the kiss…" he began. Miley looked at him to see that his cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering… are we… together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah," Jake replied somewhat excited.

"Then me too," Miley smiled and gave Jake a peck on the lips.

A roll a thunder boomed and quickly after, came a struck of lighting. Miley and Jake got up from the ground.

"Do you have the dirt?" Miley asked then giggled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"That sounded weird. 'Do you have the dirt?"

"Yeah, well, this whole thing is weird," he said and sweep the dirt into his hand, because he had left in on the ground.

It started raining, it was like any other storm. Dirt in Jake's hand seemed it send a dull thin light into the sky.

"Whoa!" Miley and Jake said in unison as the light grew brighter and thicker until they passed out.


	11. Our Secret

Chapter 10: Our Secret

"Whoa!" Miley and Jake said in unison as the light grew brighter and thicker until they passed out.

Miley's POV

I woke up to see that I was on my bed. This doesn't make any sense. I went downstairs and saw dad making pancakes and Jackson eating some.

"Daddy!" I shout and run to him, squeezing him into a hug.

"Good morning bud," dad said, slightly confused.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Thursday, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Thursday? That's when the apocalypse started.

"Uh, yeah, I should," I said and ran upstairs and got ready. I had breakfast and left quickly. As I was walking to school, I met up with Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," I say causally, has if nothing happened.

"Hi Miley," she replied.

When we got to school, we split up. Lilly went to her locker and I was in search of Jake. I found him next to his locker.

"Hey Jake," I said. I didn't want to bring up the apocalypse because nobody seems to remember anything happening, so I'd look like a freak, and I don't want to blow my chances with him. I love Jake, even if he might not remember.

"Hey Miley," said Jake, then he lowered his voice. "…I don't know how to put this, but do you remember anything happening over the past few days?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember… the apocalypse," I said, taking my chances.

He grinned. "Good," he said and gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me.

"No one else remembers," I say.

"I know," he agrees. I think I should tell him about Hannah, but I think it could wait a little while.

"So it's our secret?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's our secret."

A/N: I know it's not the best ending, but I'm not feeling good and couldn't think of anything else, sorry. I will update one more time because I have an idea for a sequel if you guys want one.


	12. Sequel Idea

Sequel Idea

A/N: Okay, so I got an idea for a sequel. It's about Miley and Jake after they save the world from the apocalypse. They both grow suspicious of one of their teachers, Ms. Smith. They think she's a zombie!

I couldn't think of a title, so if you have any suggests based on the summary and preview, please feel free to review. I could really use them.

Preview of the 1st Chapter:

Jake and Miley saved the world from the apocalypse a week ago and they are still in eighth grade.

"Ready to go to class?" Jake asked Miley as they get their science textbooks out of the locker they now share. They had a few minutes to get to class before they're late. Miley closed the locker.

"Yeah," she replied, and they walked to Ms. Smith's classroom.

When they got there, most of the class was already seated. Miley took a seat at a desk and Jake sat at the desk behind her. A few students got in after them.

"Good morning class," Ms. Smith said with her usual unenthusiastic voice when the late bell rang.

"Good morning," some reply in monotone. Everyone was already in class and seat. They knew better not to be late for her class.

Ms. Smith looks like a skeleton wrapped with a thin layer of skin. Her skin was very pale with no tan. Her hair was pale blonde and short; just barely above her shoulders. Her eyes were like ice.

"You have 2 minutes to do the bell work," she said and went to her desk.

There was a question on the board. Every day, there is a different one. We write the answer on a sheet of lined paper. On Friday, Ms. Smith collects the paper for a grade. Most didn't care about it.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Jake whispers.

"Sure," Miley replies.

"Mr. Ryan, would you mind giving us the answer to today's bell work?" Ms. Smith asked, more like ordered, as she approached the front of the room.

"Uhh…" Jake said, not knowing the answer.

Opps, they forgot to do the bell work. Ms. Smith was nothing like one of their other teachers, Mr. Corelli. She didn't treat Jake a god, like most everyone. Actually, she seemed to despise him. Ms. Smith opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone came into the class. The women looked around 22. She had Sea View's visitor sticker on her shirt, and a Malibu University ID on a lanyard around her neck, with a piece of paper in her hand. Ms. Smith walked over to her. The woman handed the paper to Ms. Smith. She read the paper and smiled.

"Class, this is our new student teacher, Ms. Johnson."


End file.
